Cintaku berawal dari tahu bulat
by Cereal Oats
Summary: Tahu bulat membuat hidupmu lebih baik? Benarkah? Apa yang terjadi pada Namjoon? Cekidot aja kuy. This is a Namjin ff New Vkook. Hope u like it! #kumpulanONESHOT
1. Tahu bulat

**:))))))**

 **Dldr happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namanya Kim Namjoon, biasanya dia hanya menetap di rumahnya, terkecualian kalau ia ingin sekolah ataupun itu hanya berjalan menuju supermarket untuk membeli bahan makanan. Dikarenakan terlalu sering didepan komputer, mata sipitnya pun mendapatkan alat bantu berupa kacamata berbingkai hitam.

Ia mendesah, lalu menjauhkan kursi nya beberapa senti dari meja kacanya. "Capek.. keluar sebentar mungkin tak menjadi.. tunggu di mana jaket hitam ku." Namjoon bahkan sudah menganggap dirinya sendiri vampir. Ia tak suka matahari, ia juga tak suka keramaian. Seseorang yang sangat tertutup.

"Hh.." Ia benar benar malas untuk melakukan apapun sekarang, ia bosan. Bosan tapi ia juga malas. Seperti yang mengetik /pergikamu.

Sesampainya di teras rumah, Namjoon langsung duduk sambil memeluk dengkul tan miliknya. Menatap datar pohon mangga dengan helaian angin menyapa daun nya. "Lapar…." Ucapnya pelan.

Tiba tiba ada suara familiar yang sering lewat di depan rumahnya. Ah mobil box itu, ah.. orang itu.

 **Tahu bulat**

 **Di goreng dadakan**

 **Lima ratusan**

 **Anget anget!**

Terus saja ia melihat sosok pirang yang sedang berada di atas mobil tersebut, sambil memegang sebuah capit. Sosok ia tersenyum, kemudian memberikan sebungkus makanan berbentuk bulat dengan mecin sebagai penyedap. Namjoon tak pernah tau rasa makanan tersebut. Haruskah ia membelinya?

Tentu Namjoon, modus juga tentu boleh.

Ia mengambil uang dari dompet hitamnya, kemudian berjalan menuju mobil tersebut. "Mbak beli 5 ribu dong" Kau tau Namjoon sengaja. Sang penjual langsung menatap heran Namjoon. Seolah, hei, kau bilang apa?

"Maaf mas saya cowok" Ucapnya. Namjoon tertawa kecil, "Aku tau.." Kemudian Namjoon langsung berbalik dengan sebuah genggaman kresek berisi tahu. Sesaat ia melihat penjual tersebut tengah memperhatikan punggung milik Namjoon yang kian menjauh, sedikit rona merah menghiasi pipinya. Ia langsung gelagapan.

Yang jadi supir menyadarkan lamunannya. "Hoi" Dengan tamparan di pundak yang membuatnya sadar. "Eh iya apa?" Jawabnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Supir bertagname 'Hoseok' itupun melihat rumah Namjoon sekilas dan kembali melihat temannya. "Naksir bang?" Hoseok nyenggol. Yang bertagname Seokjin pun langsung malu, pipinya menjadi merah dengan bibir tebalnya yang membentuk kerucut. Ah imutnya..

"Iya.." kepalanya ia tundukkan, Hoseok yang mengerti langsung menepuk punggung abangnya. "Tenang, bakal lewat sini lagi kok.. besok gue pelanin" Seokjin langsung mengangkat kepalanya, dengan kedua mata mereka yang saling bertatapan, Seokjin hanya berterimakasih kepada Hoseok dan dijawab dengan anggukan mantap.

Sementara dengan Namjoon, ia meletakkan kresek berisikan tahu bulatnya di meja makan. "Emang enak ya.." Gumamnya. Ia mengambil 1 buah tahu, mencoba saja tak ada salahnya.

Dan. "Uoh" Namjoon terpana. Ia tak menyangka tahu saja akan seenak ini. Kemudian ia berfikir, kalau ia bilang tahu ini enak, pasti ia punya kesempatan untuk bertemunya lagi. Hei kenapa kau begitu percaya diri menganggap ia juga tertarik padamu?

Dan Namjoon berinisiatif untuk melakukan sesuatu hal yang akan membuat pedagang tersebut jatuh ke dirinya. "Yes ill do it"

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

Ia hanya menunggu di teras rumah sejak jam 9 pagi, biasanya mobil box itu akan lewat dengan bocah kampung yang berlari sambil meneriaki slogan tahu bulat. Ah mengganggu saja bocah itu..

Lalu Namjoon sadar. Dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang digunakan untuk menopang dagu. Ia melirik mobil box bercat biru dongker tengah berhenti dengan beberapa orang yang ingin membeli beberapa tahu. Kemudian sorot matanya melirik ke arah penjual dengan surai coklat, mungkin karena terlalu banyak di luar berjualan jadi rambutnya agak kemerahan?

Namjoon bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan dengan sandal jepit plus celana pendek se dengkul. Memamerkan betis bagusnya entah untuk ibu ibu warung didepan atau untuk penjual cantik itu.

"Hei" Sapanya, dijawab dengan hei balik, jangan lupakan semburat merah yang tiba tiba keluar di pipinya. Keduanya terlihat manis kalau saja sudah resmi pacaran. "Aku beli seperti kemarin, pedes ya" Seokjin mengerti, ketika ia melihat jelas wajah Namjoon, ia seperti, astaga wajahnya bahkan lebih tanpan jika dilihat dari dekat!.

"A-ah baiklah?" Seokjin memasukkan beberapa tahu ke kresek putih, lalu saat ia mau memberikan kresek tersebut, tangan besar Namjoon tiba tiba mengelus pelan tangannya. Layaknya barang yang sangat rapuh, ia mengecup pelan punggung tangan Seokjin. Berharap suatu hari ia akan menggenggamnya erat di pelaminan kemudian mengucapkan semua janji yang akan melekat sampai akhir hayatnya.

Semangatlah Namjoon jangan sampai dapat yang palsu! /ganggu.

"Terimakasih, sweetheart" Godanya dan langsung melengos pergi menuju rumahnya. Dasar usil.

Si supir yang sedari tadi hanya diam akhirnya angkat suara. "ASIIKKK DIGODAIN" Ucapnya keras dengan beberapa siulan selamat. "Hope aku ga mimpi kan?" Tangan kanan Seokjin perlahan menutup mulutnya yang terbuka lebar. Ia menahan teriaknya.

"DEMI APAPUN DIA MENCIUM TANGANKU!?" Mari mulai sesi fanboy Seokjin dengan supporternya, Hoseok. "Nggak salah, bang!" Hoseok mengacungkan jempolnya. Dilanjutkan dengan beberapa reaksi histeris dari Seokjin.

Diam diam Namjoon dari dalam rumah memperhatikan dibalik tirai jendela. Kemudian tersenyum, kurasa rencananya berjalan bahkan lebih mudah dari yang ia kira.

.

.

Selang waktu berlalu Namjoon dan Seokjin semakin dekat, juga untuk Hoseok tentunya. kadang juga Namjoon hanya menumpang tangan di mobil mereka sebagai tumpuan agar bisa mengobrol dengan Seokjin, kadang pula juga Namjoon membantu Seokjin untuk memasukkan beberapa tahu bulat.

Suatu hari ada di mana ia sedang ingin berkunjung ke rumah Seokjin, saat mengintip keadaan rumahnya, bisa dilihat Seokjin tengah bercanda dengan seseorang pria imut. Namjoon sedih, ia kira Seokjin menyukai nya. Tapi ia salah.. kemudian ia berbalik arah, niat untuk kembali ke rumahnya.

Seokjin pun sadar ada Namjoon di depan rumahnya. Seokjin memanggil nya. "Namjoon!" Teriaknya.

Yang dipanggil menoleh, ia panik dikira mengintip. Ya sudah ia berlari, lalu Seokjin mengejarnya. "Namjoon tunggu!" Teriaknya lagi. Si pria imut itu pun menggapai pergelangan tangan Seokjin.

"Ibu tunggu kau mau ke mana!?" Ucapnya antusias. Buru buru Seokjin melepaskan genggamannya. "Jeon Jungkook ayolah ibu sedang di keadaan darurat!" Omelnya dan mengejar Namjoon yang sudah agak jauh.

"NAMJOON!" Teriakannya menggelegar, bahkan Namjoon yang jauh saja bisa mendengar panggilan tersebut. Tapi karena rasa dada yang disayat Namjoon tetap berlari. Ketika di perempatan jalan, Namjoon kira ia akan selamat tanpa sebuah mobil yang akan menabraknya layak sinetron. Tentu ia lihat kanan kiri terlebih dahulu.

Aman kok.

Ia lanjut berlari sekuat tenaga, tanpa melihat ke depan. Tentu ia tak melihat adanya anjing yang tengah buang air di jalanan kemudian meninggalkannya begitu saja. Alhasil Namjoon terpeleset, sampai kau tahu, kepalanya terbentur dan tak sengaja tangannya patah. Astaga malang sekali nasib Namjoon.

Seokjin yang sudah sampai di dekat Namjoon pun langsung kaget. Ia benar benar kaget dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Namjoon. Tak ia sangka kencing anjing saja sudah segini bahayanya. Hei ia tak bilang akan mengusir Jjanggu dari rumahnya!

"Oh astaga Namjoon!" Ucapnya dan berlutut di sampingnya, kemudian memegang punggung Namjoon. "k-kau tak apa?" Tak ada jawaban. Oh tidak ini pasti sudah sangat bahaya! Seokjin buru buru mengambil ponselnya dan menelfon ambulan. Ia sangat panik sekarang. Tiba tiba pria yang tadi di panggil Jungkook pun terlihat menyusul. Ia ikut kaget melihat Namjoon yang tergeletak.

"Astaga bu kau apakan dia!?" Tanya Jungkook sambil menunjuk Namjoon. Seokjin menoleh, "Aku tak meng-apa apakannya sayang, ia- aku bahkan tak tau kenapa ia begini!" Ia berdiri dan mengedarkan pandangannya. Ah itu ambulannya! Seokjin melambaikan tangannya agar sang ambulan tau pasiennya disini. Namjoon yang pingsan pun akhirnya digotong kedalam mobil, Seokjin ikut masuk kedalamnya, sekaligus menarik Jungkook agar ikut.

Seokjin menangkup kedua pipi milik Jungkook. "pokoknya sekarang kamu ikut ibu aja ya, tak usah berkomentar" Jungkook hanya mengangguk pasrah melihat ibunya yang berubah.

Kata Jungkook, akhir akhir bulan ini Seokjin jadi agak ceria dari biasanya, biasanya dulu suka melankolis gara gara mantan suaminya yang minta cerai pas umur Jungkook masih 9 tahun. Mantan bapaknya itu katanya suka tahu, jadi mungkin karena Seokjin yang masih belum bisa move on, dia berambisi untuk menjual tahu bulat keliling. Siapa sangka tahu bulat aja bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta lagi?

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Namjoon dilarikan ke ugd. Seokjin dicegah dengan penjaga pintu agar ia tak ikut masuk, seperti drama, ia menunggu di dekat ruang perawatan Namjoon sambil berdoa mengharapkan ia tak apa.

Tentu Jungkook sebenarnya tak mengerti apapun, jadinya ia hanya diam sambil memainkan hpnya.

Saat ruang tersebut dibuka, pandangan Seokjin langsung teralihkan. Buru buru ia menghampiri sang dokter dan menanyakan bagaimana kabar Namjoon. Sang dokter tersenyum dan menyuruh Seokjin untuk masuk, diikuti oleh Jungkook, yang sekilas terpana dengan dokter tersebut.

Dilihatnya Namjoon sudah sadar dengan balutan di tangan plus kepalanya, Seokjin menghampirinya dengan cepat. "N-namjoon!?" Panggilnya lirih. Namjoon tersenyum, perlahan mengelus pipi Seokjin. "Aku tak apa.." Jawabnya. Jungkook dibelakang hanya diam memperhatikan ibunya yang tengah menangis.

"Hiks.. aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu.. Namjoon, aku.. aku hiks.." Namjoon perlahan bangun, dengan rasa sakit yang menjalar ia sedikit meringis, tapi rasa sakit itu ia abaikan. Namjoon memeluk Seokjin dan menghapus air matanya, kemudian ia mencium pelan dahi milik Seokjin. "Sudahlah.." Seokjin berakhir dengan menangis kencang di pundak Namjoon, juga tepukan sabar darinya.

Setelah itu Namjoon sadar akan keberadaan Jungkook. Itu kan, pria tadi yang bersama Seokjin? Pikirnya. Seokjin sadar dengan menelannya tepukan Namjoon. Ia menjauhkan diri, dan melihat Namjoon yang sedang melihat Jungkook fenga tatapan yang susah diartikan. Seokjin mengerti.

Ie mendekati Jungkook dan memegang pundaknya. "Ia anakku" Ucapnya sambil menepuk pelan punggung Jungkook, memintanya agar mengambil beberapa langkah agar dekat dengan Namjoon. "Perkenalkan.. Jungkook" Ucapnya pelan dan menjabat tangan Namjoon.

"Namjoon" balasnya dan tersenyum. Seokjin ikut tersenyum, kemudian ia menarik Jungkook dan menyeretnya keluar. "D-dengar Kook" Seokjin menatap iris milik Jungkook, perkataannya jadi latah. "K-kumohon beri aku waktu sebentar dengan Namjoon.. a-akan kuberi uang, yang-yang penting pergi dulu sebentar ya?" Pintanya.

Jungkook memutar matanya, kemudian ia mengarahkan tangan meminta uang. Saat ia berbalik, ia sudah menemukan dokter yang tadi keluar dari ruangan Namjoon. Jungkook menyergit. "Hei.. dokter?" Ucapnya sambil mendekat. "Panggil aku Taehyung" Jawabnya dan menyambar pinggang Jungkook. Dan berlanjut dengan adegan doter dan anak hilang layaknya orang pacaran 5 tahun.

Sementara Seokjin dengan dirinya yang menyandar didepan pintu, dengan senyumnya yang tak kian memudar. Berjalan mendekati Namjoon, dengan kaku. "N-n-n-namjoon-" Panggilnya.

Ia menoleh. "Ya?" Seokjin mengangkat kepalanya, ia duduk di kursi samping kasur Namjoon. "A-ada yang ha-harus kubicarakan.." Gagap Seokjin kambuh.

Namjoon memicingkan matanya, alisnya naik turun. "Apa itu?" Nada antusias terdengar di telinganya. Seokjin bangun dari kursi. "a-ah bagaimana bilangnya ya.. ini aneh untuk orang seumurku jatuh Cinta kepadamu.." Tangan yang tengah menggaruk tengkuknya tiba tiba berhenti. Merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjal di kalimatnya barusan.

Ia sadar.

Wajahnya memerah. Namjoon tersenyum puas. "Oh begitu? Bukannya faktor usia tak pernah berlaku?" Namjoon sedikit menggeser tubuhnya, agar mendekat kearah Seokjin. Seokjin yang sadar hanya membatu. Mukanya benar benar merah sekarang, bahkan ia tak percaya apa ia masih hidup.

"Nam-namjoon ma-maafkan aku! Aku- aku tak bermaksud-mmffh!" Tiba tiba saja ntah dengan kecepatan supersonik mungkin, Namjoon membungkam bibir Seokjin dengan bibirnya. Siapa sangka bibir tebal dan merah itu nikmat dari ekspektasinya?

Namjoon melepaskan tautan mereka. "Tak perlu meminta maaf. Sekarang kita sudah resmi" Bukankah kalian bingung. Mengatakan kata cinta saja belum.

Masa bodohlah dengan semua itu. Ini cerita anti mainstream.

Seokjin mengangguk lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Ia terlalu senang sekarang. Kemudian ia memeluk leher Namjoon, tersenyum dan kembali meraup bibirnya. Kali ini agak lebih kasar.

Saat Jungkook melambaikan tangannya kepada dokter Taehyung tersebut, ia berbalik dengan pintu terbuka dan kenop yang ia pegang. Alangkah terkejutnya saat ia melihat ibunya dan calon ayahnya sedang berciuman panas di ruangan tersebut. Ujung ujungnya ia kembali menghampiri Taehyung dan enggan memberitahu kenapa ia kembali. Wajah Jungkook juga memerah, toh.

"Jadi.. bagaimana?" Tanya Seokjin.

Namjoon memasang ekspresi menggoda. "Nanti akan aku urus" Ucapnya dan menarik Seokjin agar masuk ke ranjangnya.

Seokjin meraba pelan dada bidang Namjoon, pantatnya tengah bergesekan dengan milik Namjoon. "Tanganmu sedang tak baik, apa ini diperbolehkan?" Mimik Seokjin diimut imutkan, Namjoon menyeringai. "Uke on top baby" Jawabnya.

Dan mari kita skip ffnya karena emang ini udah ngaco parah.

.

.

.

Jungkook kembali mengecek ruangan Namjoon, tidak seperti tadi ia perlahan mengintip dengan satu matanya. Ah Seokjin tak melakukan apa apa. Ia berjalan perlahan, terdengar dengkuran kencang dari mulut Namjoon. Dan betapa kagetnya ia saat melihat ibunya tengah tertidur pulas di samping Namjoon tanpa atasan.

"Ibu!?" Ucapnya keras, ia lelah di usir sejak tadi. Seokjin tiba tiba langsung bangun. Ia melihat sosok anaknya tengah berdiri kaku. "J-jungkook" Seokjin memanggil nya. Namjoon yang merasa terusik pun akhirnya bangun, ups. Namjoon menumpu badannya dengan satu tangan, ia mengedipkan satu mata. "Hei nak aku ayah barumu"

Dan berakhir dengan Jungkook yang hanya tersenyum pasrah di pelaminan tempat ibu dan ayah barunya menikah. Kemudian setelah itu juga mereka membangun rumah tangga baru yang tentunya lebih bahagia.

Siapa sangka sesuatu yang berawal dari makanan bisa berakhir seperti ini? Ya mari berharap kehidupan kita juga sepertinya.

.

 **End**

.

.

Bacotan: **NAJIS WKWKWKW GUE BUAT APAAN PUASA2 GINI, sebenernya gue bikin ini sekitar hari kamis kemaren. Seperti biasa ide muncul kalo gue bareng appa. Sumpah demi apapun ini ga jelas banget maafin gue yang sebesar2nya. Love u all**

 **Ok segitu aja ya, bye. Soal very beloved ntar gue lanjutin kalo sempet yak.**


	2. Sari roti

**ATTENTION! INI bukan ff gue, hanya sekedar appa yang bilang suruh post chapter baru.**

 **Enjoy.**

.

"Tae, karena kamu sengklek, saya pecat kamu jadi dokter, masa iya mainan bayi sampe dirusakkin gini.."

Kim Taehyung, dokter yang kemaren ngurusin Namjoon, cengo setengah mati.

Dia barusan dipecat.

Sama bosnya.

Gegara ngerusakin mainan anak bayi.

Ok.

Taehyung gontai banget selama di perjalanan. Sekarang dia kudu ngapain? Kerja sampingan di sirkus? Ato jadi tukang bersih-bersih toilet?

 _ **SARI ROTI**_

 _ **ROTI SARI ROTI**_

 _ **TENONET**_

 _ **TOTENONET**_

Ah... kayaknya malah lebih parah...

.

.

Entah gimana caranya Taehyung bisa diterima kerja jadi tukang jualan roti. Hari ini hari pertama dia keliling komplek terdekatnya.

"Anjrit gue kan dari dulu gabisa naek sepeda, gue kira pake gerobak jir jadi ditarik gitu, taunya pake sepeda, karepmu wis!" Taehyung ngamuk gaje pas tau dia mesti naik sepeda.

Dia punya kenangan buruk sama sepeda dulu. waktu itu dia ngusilin anjing terus anjingnya langsung ngejar, Taehyung pun nyamber sepeda orang lain dan ujung-ujungnya dia jatoh karena baru inget dia gabisa naik sepeda ditambah pula dikencingin anjingnya, ngenes ya.

Oke balik.

"Mboh lah! Gue tarik aja biar gampang." Katanya sambil narik bagian depannya.

10 menit kemudian...

"CUAPEEEEKKK!" Taehyung mutusin buat duduk bentar di deket rumah seseorang. Yaiyala, masa iya yang punya rumahnya kecebong.

Tiba-tiba ada cowok manis nyamperin Taehyung.

"Bang! Rotinya baang~!" Serunya sambil ngelambai-lambaiin tangannya.

cowok manis itu—Jungkook—micingin matanya, dia merhatiin Taehyung dengan seksama.

"Loh, lo bukannya dokter yang waktu itu ngajak jalan? Ngapa jadi jualan Sari Roti gini?"

"Gue dipecat, jadi tukang jualan roti."

Taehyung langsung nyalain audio yang ga asing di telinga kita.

 _ **SARI ROTI**_

 _ **ROTI SARI ROTI**_

 _ **TENONET**_

 _ **TOTENONET**_

Taehyung nyengir watados, Jungkook ngeliatin Taehyung males.

" _Gue kira gue gabakalan ketemu lagi sama si cabul satu ini.."_ Gumam Jungkook dalem hati.

"Eh iya, gue lupa kan. Beli roti tawar satu dong, emak sama bapak pada ngidem roti bakar, tapi kagak ada rotinya."

"Roti gandum ato biasa?"

"Biasa ajalah."

Taehyung nurut doang, dia langsung ngambilin yang Jungkook minta.

"12 rebu ye."

"Mahal amat bang, turunin lah."

"Heh ini hari pertama gue kerja, kalo gue kasih lo diskon nanti gue langsung dipites sama bos gue nyet."

"Wkwk iye bang, canda elah." Dan Jungkook langsung balik ke rumahnya. Dari jauh Jungkook ngelambai tangannya, dan udah pasti, sebagai penghuni bumi yang baik Taehyung ngebales lambaian Jungkook.

Beberapa menit setelah Jungkook balik, Taehyung masih aja diem di kursi.

"Ya gusti kenapa gue gabisa naek sepeda sih..." Keluh Taehyung. Di belakang itu, Jungkook daritadi ngeliatin Taehyung dari kamarnya dieeemm aja. Karena penasaran, dia pun nyamperin Taehyung.

"Lo ngapa kagak keliling? Katanya ini hari pertama?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Kepo lw."

"Bngsd."

Taehyung ngehela nafasnya pasrah.

"Gue... Gabisa naek sepeda..."

Jungkook kicep seribu bahasa, gatau mau ngomong apa.

"Serius..?"

"Dua rius.."

Saat itu ketawa Jungkook pecah. Dia ngakak bray.

"HAHAHAHAHA UMUR SEGINI GABISA NAIK SEPEDA!? SERIUS? HAHAHAH KAMPRET NGAKAKLAH!" Jungkook sampe berair mata gitu. Taehyung langsung nyumpelin mulut Jungkook pake anduknya.

"BAU GEBLEK!"

"Salah sendiri."

Terus hening bentar.

"Lo mau gue ajarin?" Tawar Jungkook.

Kegiatan ngupil Taehyung langsung berenti. Dia natep Jungkook dengan mata yang berbinar.

"BOLEH NIH!?"

"Yah jangan berharap banyak juga sih, gue kan gaterlalu ahli ngajar orang.. Apalagi sama orang yang lebih tua.. Dan gabisa naik sepeda.. pfft—"

"Gue denger."

"Ok."

.

.

"YAAAKK! CEPET LANGSUNG KAYUH PAS NAIK!"

"TAPI GUE TAKUT JATOH!" Taehyung langsung war flashbacks sama anjing kampret itu.

"AAAHHH KALO NANTI ADA ANJING NGEJER GUE GIMANAAA!?" Jerit Taehyung ketakutan. Jungkook males banget ngeliatin orang kea gini, dan dia pun langsung ngedorong Taehyung.

"NAH, KAYUH SEKARANG!"

"TERKUTUKLAH KAU WAHAI JEON JUNGKOOOOOKKKK!"

Well, paling enggak Taehyung akhirnya bisa naik sepeda sih.

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

 _ **SARI ROTI**_

 _ **ROTI SARI ROTI**_

 _ **TENONET**_

 _ **TOTENONET**_

Pas ngedenger slogan itu, Jungkook langsung ngibrit keluar.

"Jungkook! Mau kemana kamu!?" Cegat emaknya—Seokjin—di hadapannya.

"E, eh... Mau beli roti...?"

Seokjin miringin kepalanya, "Kan kemaren udah beli?"

"Koo— Kookie mau beli yang gandum...?"

Seokjin natep Jungkook curiga. Lama-lama Jungkook ga enak juga diliatin kea gitu sama emaknya (sekaligus Taehyung juga udah mulai ngejauh dari rumahnya), dan akhirnya dia nyerah.

"Iya dah, Kookie nyerah, Kookie mau ketemu Bang Tae, udah minggir sana syuh!"

Seokjin nyengir ngeliatin anaknya kea gitu.

"Aigoo~ Anak mamih udah dewasa ya~ Gemes deh! Yaudah sana, samperin belahan hatimu itu." Kata Seokjin sekaligus ngebelai palanya Jungkook. Jungkook ngangguk, dan langsung pergi ngejar Taehyung yang lagi jualan.

"Jungkook mau kemana?" Tanya Namjoon yang daritadi baca koran.

"Ngejar belahan hatinya, haah.. Anak kita udah dewasa.." Lirih Seokjin sambil megangin pipinya.

Terus Namjoon bangun dari duduknya dan ngehampirin Seokjin.

"Jadi.. Mau bikin anak baru lagi?"

Satu bogeman berhasil melayang ke kepala Namjoon.

Di sisi lain...

"Woi Tai."

"Anjrit. Ngapain kesini lagi?"

Jungkook ngedengus sebel, "Hih udah baik-baik ngajarin naik sepeda kemaren. Bukannya ngomong terima kasih ato apaan kek."

Taehyung ketawa kecil doang.

"Iye iye, neh gue gratisin dah!"

Jungkook melotot.

"Serius?"

"Yoi, tanda terima kasih."

Jungkook rasanya seneng banget, emang sih keanya berlebihan.

"Yaudah gue mau roti isi keju aja deh.." Jungkook tadinya mau ngambil sendiri, tapi Taehyung gatau kalo dia mau ambil sendiri dan gasengaja deh megang tangannya Jungkook.

"Pelanggan itu raja, raja ga seharusnya ngambil apa-apa sendiri." Kata Taehyung sambil nyerahin roti keju yang mau diambil Jungkook tadi. Jungkook nunduk malu.

"...Gombal.."

"Lah beneran kok, sebenernya lo lebih ke ratu sih.." Ujar Taehyung sambil megangin dagunya Jungkook. Otomatis Jungkook ngedorong dada bidang Taehyung

"BE, BEGO!" Serunya, terus dia kabur.

" _Tukang jual roti doang belagunya minta ampun.. Dasar bego!"_ Pekik Jungkook di dalem hatinya.

 _ **HAAH— HAAH—**_

" _Kenapa.. Gue jadi deg-degan gini!?"_

.

.

"Kookie, makan siang dulu!" Seru Seokjin.

"Udah miihh, Kookie udah makan roti yang tadi dibeli!" Bales Jungkook. Terus tiba-tiba Seokjin ngehampirin Jungkook.

"Jadi gimana, ada kemajuan?"

Jungkook langsung kesedek. "A— APAANSI MIH!?"

Tanpa diundang, Namjoon masuk ke kamar Jungkook juga. "Ceritain dong, lo kan anak gue Kook." Katanya to the point.

"Anak, anak.. Den loko' waang.. (Gue pukul juga lo..((bahasa kasarnya Minang)))" Cibir Jungkook sambil megangin gulingnya.

"HEH APA KAMU BILANG ASGSAJDSLF—"

"NJUN SABAR NJUN"

Setelah dirukiyah, Namjoon pun balik lagi ke alam sadarnya. "Udahlah Kook, curhat aja its ok.." Katanya sambil nepuk-nepukkin punggung Jungkook.

Jungkook pun noleh ke kedua orang tuanya itu.

"Kalian.. Nyadar kalau kalian jatuh cinta itu.. Gimana?"

"Yak Jinnie sayang, bubar yuk"

"Yuk yuk"

"TUH KAN! AYOLAAHH ANAKMU INI BUTUH BANTUAN!"

Namjoon noleh ke Jungkook, "Padahal tadi gamau.."

"Sekarang kan mau!"

Namjoon ngehela nafasnya. Dan dia pun mulai sejarah tentang mereka berdua.

"Gue.. Dulu naksir Jinnie karena kecantikannya pas dia jual tahu bulat.. Dia cantik banget.. Gabisa gue deskripsiin dah pokoknya." Kata Namjoon. Seokjin langsung nabok Namjoon, yeee pake salting segala ni orang satu.

"Gue.. Naksir Namjoon karena dia orangnya romantis.. Dan.. Pas di rumah sakit gue yang ngatain duluan kalo gue jatuh cinta sama dia.." Ujar Seokjin malu-malu.

"Walah~ Gue ganyangka ternyata lo nganggep gue kea gitu.. Mau bikin anak sekarang?" Namjoon udah ngedorong Seokjin ke kasur.

"H— Hyaah— Ja, JANGAN SEKARANG GOBLOK!" Seokjin langsung nendang Namjoon.

"Tsk, udah ah gue mau keluar bentar." Decih Jungkook, terus dia keluar dari kamarnya. Namjoon sama Seokjin cuman melongo.

"Mau dimulai sekarang hm? Jinnie?"

"Terserah lah.."

.

.

"Terus.. Maksud lo manggil gue kesini ngapain?"

Itu suaranya Si Bantet, alias Park Jimin. Dia lagi minum Susu Murni Nasional.

"Ya gue butuh tempat curhat bang.. Lo kan baik..." Bales Jungkook sambil meluk kakinya. Jimin pun duduk di sebelah Jungkook.

Posisi mereka sekarang di taman. Entah taman mana yang penting suasananya ngegalau gitulah, sambil mantengin sunset.

"Butuh susu?" Tawar Jimin.

"Kagak butuh.. Nanti yang ada gue makin tinggi.."

Jimin serasa disindir sama ini bocil di sebelahnya.

Jimin nyeruputin susunya. "Kook, sebenernya lu naksir ga sama dia?" Tanya Jimin.

"Entahlah.. Gue ga yakin bang.."

"Gini ya, pernah ngerasa deg-degan kalo di deket dia?" Tanyanya lagi. Jungkook ngangguk lagi.

"Yep itu cinta."

Jimin ngelemparin kotak susunya ke tong sampah terdekat.

 _ **KLANG—!**_

"Lo kudu nembak dia biar gak stress lagi."

"HAH!? LO GILA!?"

"Daripada lo mendem perasaan terus, ga enak tau, dan gue males banget dengerin curhatan lo kalo boleh jujur."

"Xianjing."

Jimin ngehela nafasnya, "Kook, lo itu cakep, dambaan semua orang, masa iya itu tukang penjual roti gabakal naksir ama lu?"

"Tapi tukangnya ganteng bang.."

Jimin langsung megangin bahu Jungkook. "Makanya, percayalah! Kalo lu ditolak gue bakal ntraktirin lu nasi rames warung depan dah!" Terus dia nonjok dada Jungkook. Jungkook ngerintih pelan, tapi ujung-ujungnya senyum juga.

"Hm! Makasih ya bang!"

.

.

Keesokan harinya, kea biasa Taehyung keliling sama sepeda Sari Rotinya.

Slogan yang selalu dibunyikan..

 _ **SARI ROTI**_

 _ **ROTI SARI ROTI**_

 _ **TENONET**_

 _ **TOTENONET**_

"Baaanngg!" Panggil Jungkook. Taehyung pun noleh.

"Ya? Ada apa Kook?"

"A, anu.. ada yang mau gue bilangin.."

Ah, tiba-tiba Taehyung ngeliat ada meses di pojok bibir Jungkook. Tapi ntar dulu deh, dia mau denger apa yang mau Jungkook bilang.

"Gu, gue suka sama lo bang! Dari pandangan pertama, pas lo masih jadi dokter malah.."

Taehyung natep Jungkook gapercaya, tapi lama-kelamaan jadi tatepan yang lembut.

Bolehkah Jungkook sedikit berharap?

"Meskipun sekarang gue cuman sekedar tukang jualan Sari Roti?"

"Iya.. Gue.. Terima lo apa adanya.." Kata Jungkook pelan.

Taehyung terkekeh. "Kook, di bibir lo ada sisa meses noh." Katanya.

"Eh? Ma—HMMPH!?"

Taehyung langsung merebut bibir Jungkook yang berwarna merah cherry itu. Lalu ia menjilat bibir dirinya sendiri yang sekarang ada rasa coklat-coklatnya.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Kook."

Tangisan Jungkook memecah saat itu juga. Ia memeluk Taehyung. Taehyung mengelus punggung Jungkook pelan.

"Ngomong-ngomong Kook, abis makan apa? Kok sampe ada sisa mesesnya? Kau memang berniat menggodaku hm?"

"Roti.. E, enggak kok!"

"Hee.. Roti yang waktu itu kah?"

"Iya.."

 _ **SARI ROTI~**_

 _ **ROTI SARI ROTI~**_

 _ **TENONET**_

 _ **TOTENONET**_

 _Sampai akhir hayat pun,_

 _Mereka berdua tidak akan melupakan moment ini.._

 _Dan slogan Sari Roti ini.._

 **END**

 **Bacotan:** HALLO INI LELE NGAMBANG! KAGET GA KAGET GA!? Entahlah ya, tadinya gue cuman mau nyumbangin ide doang, tapi karena anak gue terlalu males jadinya gue yang kudu nulis semua deh. Iya si starry sky and cat ini anak gue. Makanya kasih fav yang banyak buat dia ye, kalo gue sendiri sih ga peduli. SARANGEK KALIAN SEMUA!

-Lele Ngambang, 14 Juni 2016


End file.
